


The Look Out

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Embarassment, Gen, Omorashi, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Peter blanched at that because, no freaking way! “No, she can’t be a look out,” the little boy said out frantically.“Kiddo you don’t have a lot of options right now, what’s wrong with Natasha?” Tony asked out seriously.“She’s a girl,” Peter moaned out embarrassed that his father hadn’t realized that fact.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	The Look Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically before..And I mean right before the Steve one but whatever it can be read alone...but like most fans of this subject..we read all so just enjoy. I’m Not proud of this but whatever..I won’t orphan it cause it’s mine regardless.

Peter finished up beating up his bad goons before he swung away to an alley he had seen earlier. It was still empty and he moved a trash can to block the open side of the alley to the left of him. And basically made a makeshift stall. He knew better then to go though because cameras could be anywhere. He tapped his wrist impatiently and spoke through the communication device.

“Dad I’m in an alleyway near where the Hulk is stomping around and I need a look out please,” Peter said out urgently over the coms.

“A look out for what?” Steve asked out in confusion.

“He’s gotta pee,” Tony answered out honestly before quieting as he figured out how he was going to address this. 

Tony sighed out softly because he wasn’t anywhere near his child unfortunately. “Underoos I’m not near you right now, can you hold on?” He asked out quietly.

Peter bit his lip as he looked down at himself, he was bouncing and holding himself because he was so close to relief and yet he couldn’t go. “Kinda, but if you can’t come, I can just go by myself, I blocked the alley with a trash can,” the little boy said out proudly, 

“Not happening you need a guard, cameras are everywhere you know this,” Tony said out impatiently.

“But I need to go,” Peter whined out unable to help himself. “I’ll be careful Dad,” he pleaded out.

“I know you would kiddo but it’s not a risk I’m willing to take. Let me see if anyone else is near you. Is anyone near Spider-man’s eta?” He asked out quietly.

“I am, I’m right around the corner,” Natasha said out easily.

Peter blanched at that because, no freaking way! “No, she can’t be a look out,” the little boy said out frantically.

“Kiddo you don’t have a lot of options right now, what’s wrong with Natasha?” Tony asked out seriously.

“She’s a girl,” Peter moaned out embarrassed that his father hadn’t realized that fact.

“Kiddo, I can assure you Natasha is not going to look,” Tony said dryly, trying to keep his amusement out of his tone. 

“No, I’ll just hold it then;” Peter said out hurriedly, swallowing thickly as his bladder protested at that. He forced himself to step back from his makeshift stall groaning softly as he did so.

Tony didn’t want the child to hold it obviously but there was nothing he could do at that very moment.

“No you don’t gotta do that bug, I’m 30 seconds away, just hold on a moment,” Bucky said onto the coms. He didn’t want Peter holding it if he didn’t have to.

Peter nodded out even though no one could see him as he hurried back over to his makeshift stall. He crossed his legs tightly. “Hurry,” the little boy begged out. 

Tony’s heart broke at his little boy’s tone and he wished nothing more than to be there to help his child in his time of need. 

Bucky didn’t answer, he just smoothly landed in the alley way, nodding to Natasha who briskly walked away. 

“Did you do a search of the alleyway? Any known cameras?” Bucky asked out of curiosity.

“I did, there’s none,” Peter said out as he hurriedly pressed a few buttons to open up his crotch area on his suit. He didn’t realize that his communications were still on.

Thankfully Tony and Bucky both did.

“Bug don’t go yet, turn off your coms device first,” Bucky said out quickly.

Peter turned his anguished face over to Bucky, having just gotten his pants open and he was being told not to go? “I can’t wait,” he pleaded out as he marched in place anxiously 

“Underoos, turn off your communications please,” Tony said out seriously.

“I’ll turn it off later Dad, I’m gonna have an accident,” the little boy whimpered out tearfully.

“Okay, fine just go then,” Tony said with a resigned sigh. The communications line was quiet for a moment, before there was more rustling and then the loud and forceful sound of his child relieving himself. Tony shook his head but didn’t say anything, and thankfully neither did the rest of the team. 

Bucky knew that Peter would be super embarrassed once he was done, but didn’t say anything. There was nothing to be said. 

Tony tried to focus on the fight, but with the sound of his child releasing his water in his ear it was difficult. Especially because of how much his boy was voiding, and he wasn’t alone in that thought.

“How many times a day does that kid piss?” Clint muttered out quietly, the father in him getting a bit concerned.

“He generally pees every 2 hours or so, but this fight has gone on longer than normal and I’m guessing he held in because there wasn’t any time to go,” Tony said out honestly. “I’d say he goes roughly between 10-15 times a day at least, it’s most likely more,” he added out. 

“Yeah, because the sheer amount he’s going, is not healthy,” Clint murmured out. 

“I know,” Tony muttered out in agreement. 

Peter’s stream finally trickled off and the little boy closed up his suit before he stepped over his huge puddle. “I’m done,” he told Bucky easily as he made his way to him. 

“Do you feel better?” Bucky asked out kindly.

“A lot better,” Peter chirped out happily. 

“Good,” Tony replied, reminding his child he was still there. 

“Dad, what were you saying about the communications?” Peter asked out curiously.

“Oh, I wanted you to turn it off before you went pee, but because you left it on, every single Avenger heard you relieving yourself,” Tony said out honestly,

Peter gasped dramatically and tripped over his feet, only remaining upright because Bucky had caught him.”What?” He gasped out in horror. “Even Natasha?” He whispered out seriously. He knew he might be able to get over the embarrassment if everyone but Natasha heard him because they were all males but her.

“Yes,” Tony said out softly, bracing himself for his son’s reaction, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“No...I’m dying,” Peter wailed out embarrassedly.

“Peter it’s fine, everyone uses the toilet, and everyone has close calls,” Steve said trying to be helpful.

“Oh my god, Captain America heard me pee, my life is over,” the little boy mewled out.

“Kiddo don’t be so dramatic,” Tony said trying to keep his amusement from his tone.

“Daddy, why didn't you insist?” The little Spider boy said out in the same dramatic tone.

“He tried bug, so I did I, you were too far gone in your desperation,” Bucky said with an apologetic smile.

“I wanna go home,” the little boy said with a pout. He had embarrassed himself in front of all his hero’s, and wanted to go hide.

“Kiddo, it’s not that bad,” Tony said out soothingly, keeping quiet on the fact that his child sounded his age now, and a bit younger too.

“I wanna go home now Daddy,” Peter gulped out, making sure to sound like he was near tears. He wasn’t about to cry, but he needed some leverage.

“Alright kid, don’t cry, you can go home. Do you want to come back to the Quinjet and wait for us to be done?” Tony asked out softly, hearing the tearful tone.

“No, I’ll swing home,” Peter said out quickly. He didn’t want to see the Avengers, he didn’t think he would ever be able to look them in the eye, especially not the Black Widow. His face reddened at just the thought. 

“I don’t like that plan,” Tony said out honestly.

“How about, Bug and I take Steve’s motorcycle back?” Bucky interjected out when it sounded like the small boy was going to start crying any moment.

“That’s fine, but he has to wear a helmet,” Tony said out easily. He would pick his battles and he knew Bucky would keep Peter safe.

“Of course,” Bucky replied out in the same tone.

“This is gonna be so cool,” Peter chirped out before Bucky leaned over to turn his and then his own communicator.

Tony shook his head and turned back to the fight. The fight took another hour or so before it was finally done, and when it was, Tony was thankful that Peter had gone home. Because an impromptu conference was called and he knew how his child was and he didn’t want him in the public eye.

They hurried back to the quinjet, shaking his head as he got out of his suit and went to get dressed, they didn’t have a lot of time to prepare for it. But he was sure it was only going to be about their recent battle and how the team was doing after everything that had happened between Tony and Steve.

Tony came out of the bathroom, watching as Clint walked in after him. “We’re going to be there in two minutes, so everyone get your game faces on,” Tony told them as he fixed his cuff link. As they started landing, and he got a good look at all the reporters and people, Tony had a feeling that this conference wasn’t impromptu at all, and that maybe Fury just hadn’t told them until now. He shook his head as he prepared to disembark to head into the building.


End file.
